Soul Shipping Cracked Through Text
by We'reTheCringeBoiz.tm
Summary: A series of written drabbles between the writer RingerASCE and vocaloidzoro via text. Series just includes random prompts written on the whim. Why did we do this? Why not. Update dates: Never? Just a drabble for you to melt away into and forget about the sweet release of death.


**I Can Be Anything You Want Me To Be**

 _ **Summary: Trainer cards and sexual tension. You do the math.**_

*See end of work for Author's notes*

* * *

One phrase came out of his mouth when she looked at the trainer card

"I can be anything you want me to be"

She looked up at him, face tinted red, "wh-what?!" She proclaimed

"I said," He shifted towards her ear whispering in a sultry voice, "I can be…" he traced his fingers around her jaw line, moving her so she stared up into his eyes, " Anything you want me to be"

Her face turned an even deeper shade of scarlet, her ears donning a similar color, she stuttered then stopped, stuttered and stopped, trying to find her words. He inwardly smirked at how flustered she was

"damn, you're so irresistible….with that shade I'd think you were a strawberry." He shifted closer to her face. "Why don't …I grab a taste?"

However, as confident as he was,

He didn't lean in to finally connect their lips. He wanted her to make the first move, to make sure she reciprocated his feelings.

a long pause took place. Lyra was shaking, quivering. She slowly began to move in until she stopped herself, looking away. When she looked back, she saw his eyes, so soft and pale. The exact opposite of his intimidating hair. He looked almost hurt.

He felt rejected, he was a fool. How could anyone so nice and perfect like Lyra ever like a lowlife like him. But on the contrary, it was quite the opposite. She liked him. A lot.

So much, it hurt. The pain ricocheted off of their beating hearts. So warm, yet so cold.

Ever since the day they met, she knew he was different. Different from all of her past lovers, different from her pursuers, and different from Ethan. Ethan: the perfect guy who she should love. But she didn't, and that would break his heart. Cause she loved Silver, her rival, her friend, her everything

EVEN WHAT WAS IN HIS BALLS WAS GREAT…(Pokeballs, that is)

"Forget about it," he scoffed, voice cracking in what sounded like an injured animal. That was exactly what he felt like. a predator turned prey. He was always on top, until Lyra. She could mold him into whatever she liked and he would oh so willingly do it. Being weak felt so good, so bad, so in between. It was taboo. He stomped off with each step feeling like a heavy burden that pierced deeper and deeper into his heart. Why does love have to exist? He could've been invincible forever.

Was is because he was the son of Giovanni? Was it because he was an asshole? It was probably both. Definitely both. She could do so much better than him. She could be with the perfect guy who could take her in perfect dates and have the perfect chapel wedding and the perfect family. He couldn't give her that. It was stupid of him to even entertain the thought that she would share his feeling, that she would ever love him...

Before Lyra, he thought he had it all. Keyword: _thought_. With the snap of a finger he could have someone begging on their knees for him. But it bored him, immensely. Was he truly happy? Lyra came along. Sure, it wasn't the best relationship. But it made him feel alive. The empty robotic asshole felt whole again. Bit by bit, battle by battle, the world started to light up and beat with his bleeding heart.

But now... He was broken, alone, and afraid. He wanted her so badly he ended up scaring her away. It was his own fault really. He should have expected it. All he touches has been destroyed. Why would she be the exception?

He glanced back, 10 feet away from her. She was staring back at him. The world around him looked bleak, like ash had scattered about and placed a light smoke screen on his vision. She was still glowing. (like the samsung galaxy 7 amirite?)

Silver POV:

time stood still. Everything was frozen around us. Until she ran towards me.

Eyes streaming with tears, happy or sad, I couldn't tell

I felt a thud, she was hugging me. My mind was racing but my heart was still. Body numb, everything felt slow and carried lassitude.

And even though there were a thousand reasons why I shouldn't, I couldn't help myself from wrapping my arms around her small frame. I would at least have her in my arms now. And I guess that was enough

I felt her body shake in a jostled rhythm. What exactly was going through her head? The placement of our bodies, the heat radiating from her skin, everything was so... Overwhelming. ' _Restraint_ ,' I thought. ' _Have restraint, you idiot_.'

Lyra POV:

He smelt like a mixture of axe cologne and spice. A smell she would normally be repulsed by was intoxicating. She couldn't get enough of him. He was so warm. he made her feel safe, here in his arms, surrounded by his scent, his body enveloping her

NARRATIVE:

It was addictive. Her mind was going blank and she didn't care one bit. It was all so perfect. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces and she didn't want any interloper to disshevel and tear apart the picture they had just assembled. This feeling is what could take her into infinity.

She could picture a life with him. Marriage. A house. A family. She could see it all; and she wanted it all with him and only him. Not Ethan, not Red, not anyone but him

It was all so fucking _perfect_.

The adults she had were never of any significant influence to her. For fucks sake, professor elm didn't even help her for shit that much. Her mom sapped her money and invested it on "berries." Yeah right. Those so called gifts were definitely not the only thing her mom bought. She didn't give a shit, though. Because all that mattered was the fact that he was here embracing her and clouding her senses with nothing but him. she was glad. After all, she probably never would've met him if it hadn't been for the petty adults in this world.

Nothing mattered as long as she had him. The Pokemon championship, she'd give up as long as she had him. She didn't need a title to feel special cause he made her feel like the only girl in the world

the embrace supplied a melancholy warmth that gave rise to despair and hope. Deeper and deeper they sunk into each other's warmth. The wind lightly bit at her exposed skin, it wasn't effective. Fuck, it felt so good. *RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG* she wanted to fucking murder someone. Silver was startled. "Do you want to get that?" He asked. Lyra just dug her head deeper into his chest. "mmmmmph just ignore it." *RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG* She angrily grabbed her poke gear. "HEY GUESS WHAT MY RATATA JUST DID"

"Go fuck your ratata" she yelled and hung up her poke gear. She huffed in annoyance. Silver smirked then laughed, ACTUALLY laughed. Her face was too precious. "Stop laughing!" She screamed playfully while punching his chest. Silver continued to laugh and then grabbed her small hands into his large ones.

He traced and studied her hands as if it were a map (yeah, map of his heart amirite). Every line, and every freckle he traced. She was the first to break the silence. Her face was adopting a light shade of pink. "What do you have a hand fetish or something!?" He couldn't tell if she was being playful or down right serious. Despite this, he laughed once more, running his hand through his hair all while trying to control his shaking body.

"You know," he squeezed out, "you probably just tainted a kid with your bold vulgarity." He paused before adding, "isn't that kid like 8? Such a dirty little mouth"

She was about to protest but he cut her off. He placed one hand under her chin, the other around her waist; pulling her close. " I can think of dirtier things you could be doing with that mouth".

She decided to play along, "and what would you suggest?" She tapped her fingers as if they were tiny spider legs up to his shoulder to caress his neck. It was his turn to be flustered, dammit.

It worked awfully well. Silver was starting to turn the color of his hair. Just as she thought she won, he brought his lips down to her neck and breathed deeply. "I don't know, I can be ANYTHING you want me to be" his lips felt like butterflies fluttering against her skin. Two can play at that game. "A trash can, I like it _filthy_ ," She mused.

That one comment made all of his self control snap. He was both angry and strangely turned on. He couldn't take it any more. Fuck it. He grabbed her face and pulled her into a rough kiss. She gasped at the sudden contact. He took his opportunity and drove his tongue into her mouth.

She gasped, her hands falling out to the side before clumsily making their way to cling to his jacket. It felt warm, and his breath tasted like remnants of chai tea. She pushed back into him while trying to suppress a moan. His tongue started to roam everywhere and it felt like she was being consumed in one fell swoop.

And when she felt like she would get brain damage from the lack of oxygen, he reluctantly pulled away. She was breathless (ha pun). She has never been kissed so... So... Thoroughly... Passionately... She wanted more. Needed more. She pulled him done by his collar and kissed him again. Silver was shocked to say the least. But he also felt a swell of pride; she wanted more of HIM. But before the kiss could go any further. Her poke gear rang again. She groaned in frustration, picked up the call without checking the caller. "Oh my god Joey I swear to god if you don't quite cock blocking me I will shove your ratata so far up your ass you'll die."

"Are you sure that's any way to talk to the same person who gave you your cyndaquil?" "Hey Lyra...is everything okay over there? I've never heard you this...tense." Great, just great. Not only was the professor on the other side of the line but Ethan of all people.

Silver bit his tongue. Do not laugh do not laugh. Lyra's face turned the color of silver's hair. Fuck... How was she going to talk her way out of this... " Aren't you too young to being having sex any way?" Said the professor. "WHAT?!" Cried Ethan

"Now now Ethan I think it's quite healthy for people like you and Lyra's age to vent out all of that sexual frustration. Oh, wait! Oh my...Ethan, have you not been given thorough knowledge of contraception? Maybe that's why you're blushing so hard! Listen, why don't I just run through everything from the beginning!" *pat* "what...why are you putting your hand on my shoulder!?" "You see, when one runs out of quality porn..."

Silver couldn't take it anymore; he burst out laughing. "Wait! Is that Silver?! We were cock blocking you from the asshole?!" Well shit Lyra thought. He knows. "Now Ethan don't change the subject..." "Nooooooo!" Ethan cried.

*beep beep beep beep

Call terminated

Lyra slowly looked up at Silver. Had his face always been this…perfect? No, it somehow looked slightly different. It was carefree, ameliorated, tired but oh so fresh. His body moved in a swift but slow mannerr towards her- the call had interrupted everything, including the comfortable position they were in. He stifled a laugh.

"i thought I told you to stop laughing" she said. He shrugged. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers. " fine I'll stop." She sighed in content and wrapped her arms around his torso. " be mine" she said. She smiled, truly smiled. " I'll be anything you want me to be". (And then they had sex, got married, and had a fuck ton of babies.)

THE END

Omake:

Not too shortly after, Professor Elm started a sex ed class. All went swiftly and people even thanked him. "Screw being a pokemon professor, this is genius!" He thought.

Class started and he glanced around the room.  
"Alright, so are there any questions from what we reviewed yesterday?" He asked.

"Um, professor, how do you explain dittos?"

"..."

Professor Elm's sex ed class was adjourned after that...forever.

Meanwhile, some say you can still hear Ethan's desperate cry in the distance…

* * *

Author's note:

So this was just a major cluster fuck that we wrote via text... Before you get your little Grammar Nazi pants on keep in mind that this was not edited at all and we actually just decided to post this on a whim to disturb our future grandkids.

10/10 dead inside

Check out RINGERASCE's account here (even though be both never use this site): u/4793448/RingerASCE

Check out VOCALOIDZORO's account here: u/4922803/vocaloidzoro

Feel free to PM us...


End file.
